


Cold as Fire

by Nephiliam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Experimental, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiliam/pseuds/Nephiliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Hannibal can't help but test how far he can push his little patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Fire

Will rolled to his side, the mattress succumbing to his weight. When comfort didn't come, he changed positions again, the alarm clock coming into view.  _3:03 AM_ , it read, the green numbers like a blaring siren in his head.

He closed his eyes.

_Sleep. Go to_  sleep.

He peeked at the clock.

_3:04 AM_.

"Dammit," he cured beneath his breath, pulling himself up to a sitting position in his bed. From the side of the bed he could hear the snores of half a dozen dogs, all curled within their own sweet dreams.  _If only I was a dog, life would be so much simpler._

He laid back once more and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, sleep washed over him like a black cloud.

In his dream, he was back on the beach, staring at the totem pole of twisted bodies. They were beautiful in their own way, a piece of art made of the dead. The artist had taken such time, such precision with his work, that it was a shame it couldn't be placed in a museum instead of torn down.

Steps of the beast bombarded his mind, the creature approaching from behind him. Will turned to stare at the black stag, his back arched proud and dangerous. It's mouth opened, as if to speak, but instead blood gushed from its jaws. The stag's mouth opened wider and wider until suddenly he was staring at a hole that he could walk through if blood was not pouring out by the gallon.

Will stepped back, his eyes wide, as the blood rushed towards him. As he stepped, his feet stirred in the blood that materialized from nowhere. His back was against the totem pole. The stag was charging, coming closer and closer. Pain tore his body as he was impaled on the antlers of the creature. Will screamed, gripping stag's head, his eyes wide.

He sat straight up, breathing hard, sweat drenching his body.

_Just a dream. Just a dream_ , he soothed himself.

_7:31 AM_ , the alarm clock read.

He pushed out of bed and into the bathroom. He was greeted with the mirror reflection of his tired face; dark shadows under his eyes, stubble dancing along his face and neck. He rubbed at his eyes and looked away from the glass.

After a short shower, Will found himself in his kitchen, browsing the food he severely lacked. There was never time to go shopping for anything except dog food and perhaps a quick microwave meal. Closing his fridge, he fetched the paper and sat, looking over the events in the world that he cared nothing about. Outside, there came the quiet  _pit pat_ of rain against the window. One of the dogs howled.

There came a knock to the door.

Will stood and answered the door to find a very dry Jack Crawford. Blinking, Will peered at the sky while saying, "Hello Jack, I didn't expect company so early this morning."

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked, glancing at the bright blue sky.

"Was it not raining just a moment ago?" Will murmured, looking back at the man in front of him.

"May I come in?"

"Please."

Inside the house, the dogs surrounded Jack in excitement, begging for something to eat.

"So, why are you here, Jack?"

"There's been another murder," Crawford said, pushing the dogs away.

Will whistled at them to get down and, after a minute of silence offered Jack coffee that he didn't have.

"We need you to take a look at it, Will."

Will stared at him, his eyes unblinking, as if in deep thought over the matter.

"Will?"

There was no response. Jack looked behind him at the wall where nothing stood.

"Will?"

"Sorry, what were you here for?"

Crawford eyed him suspiciously, taking a mental note to speak to Doctor Lecter about this. "Another murder, Will."

"Right. Let me just..." he glanced down at his boxers, "...get dressed."

**-**

In the lonely woods of Georgia, a woman's head hung from a tree, her arms, her legs, and torso all strung up in a circle around the giant oak.

"And her organs?"

"Intact," Agent Katz reported, standing beside Will with a clipboard.

Will turned and nodded to Crawford.

"Everybody clear the crime scene," Jack called.

As every person filtered out of the woods, Will took three small steps backwards and removed his glasses.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he pictured the silent forest in his mind, an unconscious woman on the ground. When he opened them, there she lay, across the forest ground, naked.

He moved to climb on top of her, hands encasing her throat. Her eyes suddenly opened and her hands gripped his wrists, her mouth opened in a choked sob. He pressed harder. "I squeezed the life out of her, slowly and painfully. She could see my face. She knew me-"

Something screamed in front of me, low pitched and angry.

Will's head snapped up, staring at the stag who stood not but several yards off. The animal's mouth was open slightly and Will feared the blood that could come rushing out.

He fell off of the girl, who had become limp, and scrambled backwards.

The first drop of blood dripped from the stag's mouth.

"No," Will breathed.

There was a loud  _crack_ from beneath him and Will's mind came to him.

The stag was gone.

The girl was back in the tree.

He pulled the broken frame of his glasses from his back pocket and let out a shaky breath.

**-**

"I don't know what's happening to me," Will said, his voice quivering.

Hannibal sat across from him, his legs crossed and his face passive.

"I think I'm going crazy - hell, I've always  _been_ crazy. I'm just getting-" his shoulders slumped in defeat, "-more crazy."

"You are not crazy, Will," Hannibal assured him. "Your head is wired wrong. We will fix that."

"How could you know that? How could you guarantee that?"

Hannibal sat forward. "I promise you."

Will reluctantly nodded.

"Now what happened today, Will? What scared you?"

"The stag," he said quietly. "That one stag that I keep seeing."

"The black one?"

"Yes, that one. Last night-" his voice cracked. "Last night I had this dream, that the stag impaled me while  _blood_ was coming out of it's unnaturally large mouth. There was blood everywhere, coming up to my knees. At the crime scene, while I was..." he trailed off.

"While you were  _what,_  Will?"

He sighed angrily. "While I was  _choking_ the life out of the victim, the stag was there, in front of me. It opened its mouth and when blood started dripping out my glasses-" he put a hand to his face. He hadn't had his spare on him and couldn't find them in his home. He had, begrudgingly, left for his appointment without them. "-broke. That's what pulled me out of that  _nightmare_."

Hannibal nodded, his eyes narrowed. He suddenly stood and walked around his chair as he spoke, "Is it safe, Will? For you to be going about without your glasses on?"

Will shrugged in confusion. "I don't know. Probably not?"

"Why don't you stay for dinner, then? While we talk?"

Will blinked at the suddenness of the offer. "Of course, Doctor Lecter."

"I think, Will, that your nightmares, your own dark fantasies, are beginning to leak over into the world where you work. I almost believe that it is unwise of you to be alone." _  
_

Will pursed his lips as he watched Hannibal walk to his desk.

"But of course, there is nothing to do about that. Perhaps, though, we could lessen your burden at night."

Hannibal scribbled on a piece of paper and ripped it off.

"Here is a prescription for Eszopiclone. It is known to put it's users into a deep, almost coma like, sleep. These nightmares may lead you to more sleep walking. I do not want to hear that you walked in front of a car or off of your roof from Jack Crawford one morning."

"Would you mourn me, Doctor Lecter?" Will asked, rising from his chair to take the prescription.

Doctor Lecter smiled and, as he handed it to Will, their fingers brushed. Hannibal stared at the tiny slip of paper as he spoke. "I would be most sorrowful of your loss." He reached over his desk and flicked off the light. "As would be your dogs."

Will chuckled as he looked down at the prescription.

Doctor Lecter's writing was so clean, so scriptural. "I'm sure they would be."

**-**

Hannibal would only let Will prepare the rice as he chopped away at the "lamb's" stomach. As they sat down to eat, they discussed petty things; the weather, the economy. Will felt at ease in Hannibal's apartment, as if he belonged there. He didn't have to worry about any thought sneaking in on him and pulling him farther away from reality.

After dinner, Hannibal and Will sat by the fire place, sipping wine.

"Doctor Lecter-"

"Hannibal," Hannibal corrected for the umpteenth time. "In my apartment, I am Hannibal."

Will shook his head with a small smile. It was a hard habit to adapt to, calling him by his first name. It seemed...so personal.

"Hannibal," Will corrected himself. "Why work in psychology? You seem like you could compose novels, or be a world class surgeon. I've seen you under pressure-" he thought back to that ambulance, as Doctor Hannibal put his hand inside that person to stop the bleeding; working so well under those circumstances. Will had be in a trance by the beauty of the practice, watching as the doctor's steady hand wrapped around the person's life and took control of it, "-you could do so much more - make so much more."

As Will spoke, he stared into the fire. Hannibal watched the light dance off of Will's face, contemplating his answer. "I like to extract the human mind," he finally responded, taking a sip of his wine. Will had already polished off his second glass and Hannibal poured him a third. "Experience and isolate the traits of a person that makes them who they are. It interests me to no end, the way one person can feel something completely different from the next in the same situation."

Will glanced at Hannibal as he spoke, their eyes meeting.

"It is almost like I am experiencing a symphony and, during therapy, I'm taking each note and examining it until there is nothing left to extract. Then, I watch it all come together in the sweetest of sounds."

"That's an interesting way to look at it, Hannibal," Will murmured, emptying his third glass of wine. He didn't even notice Hannibal had just barely touched his first. "But how do you do that and  _not_ blend it into your own personality?"

"Training," Hannibal said automatically. "Impeccable training and the ability to take a step back. It is why I go to my own therapist. It keeps me, me."

Will bit the inside of his cheek and looked back at the fire.

"You've had quite a bit of wine, Will," Hannibal said, standing. "Why don't you stay the night?"

Will looked up at Hannibal, his forehead creased. "I haven't had-"

"You've had four separate glasses."

"That many?" he questioned, standing. As if on cue, he stumbled forward.

Hannibal reached out and gripped his forearm, Will falling into his chest

Will chuckled and pulled away from the other man, though Hannibal's hand still gripped him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt now, would it?"

Hannibal's smile was warm.

"Of course not."

Hannibal half led, half dragged Will to the guest bedroom, two doors down from his own. Will's arms were snaked around Hannibal's neck, his face buried into the other man's shoulder. Hannibal let the process go slow, relishing the other man's body pressing so hard against his own.

Will's scent filled Hannibal's nose in waves; alcohol, mental illness, and dog. Underneath that was simply  _Will_ , his own, personal scent, that reminded Hannibal of a perfect dinner. Under normal circumstances, nobody was sexually attracted to their dinner; it was to be hunted, caught, and killed.

But Will wasn't dinner, he was so much more than that.

He was an experiment, a test subject that could be bent to the experimenter's will. And this test subject, pressed so firmly against his body, was in need to be bent - broken, torn apart completely - then built back up again into a new arrangement of barely human.

Will stumbled again, pushing Hannibal against his own bedroom door, almost forcefully.

The younger man groaned, slipping off of Hannibal, though he grabbed Will by both arms and pulled him up again, this time letting him rest against Hannibal's body. Will's arms wrapped around the doctor's neck in a half embrace.

"I don't want to sleep alone," Will murmured in a drunken stupor.

"Why's that, dear Will?" Hannibal whispered into his ear. Will pulled back slightly, looking up at him with terrified eyes.

"I don't want the nightmares to come again."

This was the perfect chance for Hannibal to experiment, see how far he could bend his patient before breaking him. Though unethical - Hannibal had never been one to follow all ethical guidelines - he couldn't give up such an opportunity. He gave a small smile before opening the door behind him and pulling Will inside.

They moved the few feet to the bed before Hannibal let Will fall onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in an almost confused state.

Hannibal loosened his tie.

"Will," he said, touching the other man's knee.

"Where am I?" Will whispered, his fingers gripping the grey comforter.

"The time is 11:03 PM, you are Will Graham, and you are lying on my bed."

"Why's that?"

Hannibal climbed on top of him, their eyes meeting; Will's glassy and quiet, Hannibal's passive and controlling. Hannibal sat on top of him, his legs resting by Will's hips.

"You asked to be here, Will." Hannibal moved so both hands were on either side of Will's face, their lips only inches apart.

"I did?"

Hannibal closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips against Will's.

To Will, Hannibal's mouth was sweet as wine, cold as fire, and a demanding storm. Will succumbed to him, arching his chest into the doctor, his lips opening to let Hannibal's tongue slip farther into him.

Hannibal pulled away. "You did."

Beneath him, Will looked like an obedient dog, ready to submit do the whim of his master. Hannibal couldn't look away.

Their mouths met once more.

Hannibal's hands found the buttons on Will's shirt and pulled,  _hard_ , hearing each one of them pop off and roll away onto the wooden floor. Slowly, Hannibal sat him up and removed the shirt, brushing his fingers along Will's torso. His nails danced along every incision Hannibal could think to make; one to remove his heart, two to remove his liver, three to remove his intestines.

As Hannibal laid Will on his back once more, Will moaned and brought his hands to Hannibal's shirt.

"No," Hannibal said around his mouth, grabbing both of Will's wrists and pushing them to his chest. "Let me."

Slowly, making a show of it, Hannibal sat up and slowly removed his tie, then undid each button slowly.

Will bit his lip and Hannibal's shirt fell off of him and onto the floor. Inside, Hannibal cringed at the thought of the mess; however, there were always prices paid for such delicate experiments.

Hannibal's body was perfection to Will; despite the thin scars, he was made from marble, carved by the hands of jealous gods. Hannibal bent down once more, his hands running over Will's body, their lips meeting; Will desperate for more, Hannibal keeping the pace maddeningly slow. Hannibal rubbed his body against Will's, hard, slow.

Will moaned and his hips bucked up to Hannibal's.

Between their lips, Hannibal smiled the smallest of smiles, and his hands reached for Will's pants.

But Will's hands were already there, releasing his belt, pushing them off as if they were fire.

Hannibal steadied Will's frantic hand, guiding them, teaching them.

Will's pants slid to the floor, revealing grey boxers.

Hannibal rubbed his hand against Will's bulge, causing Will to moan and arch his head back, breaking their kiss. Hannibal's lips moved to his neck, licking along Will's veins, his teeth gently brushing his pulse. Hannibal shivered at the thought of how easily it would to be slit Will's throat, or choke the life out of him; how wide Will's eyes would become at the sudden change of pace, at the sudden realization that death had found him by his doctor's hand; by his  _friend's_ hand.

Friend.

Were they friends?

Will's hands found Hannibal's belt, but Hannibal pushed them away, removing his pants himself.

They were both down to only thin cloth, covering their sex.

"Please," Will breathed, biting his lip.

Hannibal watched as Will's eyes squeezed tighter closed. "Please what, Will?"

"Please..." he whispered.

"Please. What."

Will's eyes opened and met Hannibal's. They were desperate. They were wild.

"Please fuck me."

Hannibal's hands found Will's grey boxers and slowly pulled them away from Will's throbbing member, already sticking up, pre-cum dripping from his head. Using one hand, Hannibal took both of Will's wrists and locked them firmly against his bare stomach. Hannibal's mouth slowly moved down Will's body, leaving a trail of saliva where it went, until it came to Will's sex.

He took Will fully into his mouth.

Will, at the sudden shock of Hannibal's moist touch, let out a singular cry and his wrists pushing against his own stomach, his back arching, pushing deeper into Hannibal's mouth.

Slowly, Hannibal bobbed up and down, letting Will's cock hit the back of his throat.

With his open hand, he reached to Will's mouth, letting him suck on his fingers until thoroughly lubricated. Hannibal, his eyes closed, stuck one finger into Will's hole.

Will, in the most honest term, squeaked. As Hannibal moved his hand in and out, preparing Will, Will let his mouth opened, panting. He inserted another finger and Will gasped.

Hannibal pulled Will out of his mouth and moved back up, coming face to face with his experiment - his patient.

"You must relax, Will, or it will only hurt more."

Will gasped and, after having his wrists released, wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders.

After a third finger, Hannibal removed his own pair of boxers, letting his cock stand. He had never had much problem getting an erection when he needed to, it just didn't happen as often as the average male. But then again, Hannibal wasn't the average male.

Will felt the two members brush against each other and he gasped once more, his clear eyes meeting Hannibal's.

Firmly, Hannibal guided Will's hand to his own cock, leading each finger to wrap around the member and pump, using Will's saliva as a lubricant. Will watched, wide eyed, as pre cum began to appear from Hannibal.

Hannibal stopped Will's hand and brought it up once more, pinning it beside Will's head.

Their fingers entwined.

Will began to close his eyes.

"Look at me, Will," Hannibal commanded.

Will complied and, through tiny slits, glance at Hannibal.

"Look at me," he said once more, not louder, but with more force. Will's eyes slowly opened to meet the man above him. "Look at me as 'I enter you."

Will bit his lip.

Painfully slow, Hannibal buried himself into Will, just the tip to begin with, then deeper.

Will cried out but kept his eyes opened, concentrating on keeping his eyes open.

Hannibal began to thrust, picking up pace, burrring as deep as he could into Will.

With each thrust, Will cried out, tears coming to his eyes.

Will's body tensed, his orgasm close.

Hannibal reached down and covered the tip of his head with his thumb. "You will not come until I allow you to."

Will shivered at Hannibal's voice, how it was cold but brimming with power. In panic, Will nodded his head quickly.

Tears fell from his eyes as Hannibal thrust harder, faster, until his own erection began to leak. Only then did he remove his thumb and let Will ride out his climax.

Finally, Hannibal pulled out and climbed out of the bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

In a haze, Will watched the other man through the open door as he cleaned himself. Hannibal brought a wet washcloth to the bed and began to wipe Will's body, sitting him up and reaching between his legs; Will couldn't help but shiver.

After what seemed like hours, Will found himself in new boxers.

"We shall be sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight-" Hannibal announced, pulling Will up from the bed, "-seeing as my bed sheets have been...used."

Will allowed himself to be pulled into another room, his head spinning.

_He doesn't smell like himself_ , Hannibal thought as he pulled the blanket over their bodies.

_He smells like..._

_Me._

* * *

 


End file.
